This invention relates to a raised surface fabric which is knit on a standard terry knitting machine, and more particularly, to a terry knit raised surface fabric in which one surface is chemically treated to wick liquids, while the other surface is chemically treated to repel liquids.
In general, knitted terry fabrics are a variation of a jersey knit fabric wherein two yarns are fed simultaneously into the same needle. Knitted terry is produced for various types of wearing apparel.
In the prior art, it is well known to treat a fabric so that it is suitable for wicking liquids. This is achieved in the prior art by a chemical treatment of the fabric (e.g., with a low molecular weight polyester during dyeing) to increase the fiber/fabric surface tension. It is also well known to chemically treat a fabric so that it repels liquids. This is achieved by a chemical treatment (e.g., with fluorocarbons) to reduce the fiber/fabric surface tension.
It is also well known to adhere these two types of chemically treated fabrics so that a composite fabric construction is produced in which one surface wicks liquids and the other surface repels liquids. However, such a composite fabric construction is less than desirable because it is heavy in weight and somewhat stiff.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a raised surface fabric which is knit on a standard terry knitting machine and treated such that one face of the fabric will wick liquids while the other face of the fabric repels liquids.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a raised surface fabric knit on a conventional terry knitting machine is provided. On one face of the fabric, a foamed liquid wicking composition is applied, and on the other face, a foamed liquid repellent composition is applied. Preferably, both faces of the fabric are napped prior to application of the foam compositions. Further, it is preferable to first apply the foamed liquid repelling composition before applying the formed liquid wicking composition.
The liquid wicking composition may include a low molecular weight polyester and a foaming agent, while the liquid repellent composition includes a fluorocarbon and a non-wetting foaming agent.
Both the foamed liquid wicking composition and the foamed liquid repellent composition have an air: liquid blow ratio from between about 2:1 and 50:1 by weight. Both compositions are applied in a weight percentage of between 5% and 75% on the weight of the terry fabric.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a raised surface fabric knit on a standard terry knitting machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a raised surface fabric knit on a standard terry machine in which one face of the fabric is chemically treated to wick liquids, while the other face is chemically treated to repel liquids.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a raised surface fabric knit on a standard terry knitting machine in which foam compositions are applied to both faces of the fabric.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts as hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.